


Homecoming

by psychoadept



Series: kink!verse [3]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-28
Updated: 2005-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:50:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoadept/pseuds/psychoadept
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little separation anxiety...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

When he heard Giles’ key scraping in the lock, Wesley leapt up from the sofa, taking time only to put his book aside with due care—it was six hundred years old, after all. Giles had only been gone four days, but it was the longest they’d been apart since Wesley had moved in with the other man so precipitously, months ago now. It had been four days of torture for Wesley, going to sleep in a bed that seemed far too large and cold without another body in it, waking up to the late morning sun shining through the curtains, rather than Giles’ tongue curling around his ear or laving his nipples. The small flat was claustrophobically still and silent in its master’s absence, but Wesley found that trying to fill the silence with music or television only heightened the effect.

As Giles opened the door, Wesley leaned against the bar and tried to look nonchalant, though he was practically quivering with anticipation. The other man had no sooner stepped in and kicked the door shut behind him than he turned to stare at Wesley with an intensity that made Wesley fear he’d done something wrong. Perhaps Giles had left him an instruction that he’d overlooked… but he was quite certain that Giles had given him only the one instruction—that he was absolutely, positively not to wank or come in Giles’ absence. And he hadn’t, really he hadn’t.

Still, it was a relief when Giles finally spoke, his voice choked with the same longing that kept Wesley entirely mute. “Come here.”

Wesley was in Giles’ arms without a conscious thought, whimpering into the older man’s mouth with pleasure and relief at finally being able to surrender himself again. After a moment, Giles broke the kiss long enough to groan, “God, I’ve missed you,” and then his fingers were working feverishly at Wesley’s shirtfront while he licked and nipped Wesley’s neck possessively. It was so atypically unreserved that Wesley pulled back in alarm.

“Is something wrong?” he asked.

Giles froze for a moment, then took a deep breath and pulled himself together. “No. Quite the opposite.”

“Oh,” Wesley said, feeling thoroughly unenlightened.

He let Giles draw him into his arms again and tucked his head against the older man’s shoulder. Giles finished divesting him of his shirt more sedately, then ran his hands idly over Wesley’s back.

“May I make a confession?”

Wesley lifted his head and blinked at Giles in surprise. “What is it?”

“I was afraid— I wasn’t certain you’d be here. Thought you might come to your senses while I was away, realize this isn’t what you want—”

“Giles!” Wesley paused to make sure he had Giles’ full attention. “This is all I want. You. To be yours.” To make his point, he pulled out of Giles’ embrace and sank to his knees, then looked up hopefully.

“Wesley—” Giles objected, but Wesley just waited. After a moment, Giles sighed and shook his head slightly, but he was smiling. “You realize this means I’ll have to delay fucking you?”

Wesley nodded. “I want to taste you. Please.”

A low growl came from the back of Giles’ throat. “The things you do to me…”

“The things I do to you?” Wesley exclaimed incredulously.

Giles ignored the remark. “Did you follow my instructions?”

“Yes, sir.” Giles never insisted on formality, but sometimes it simply felt right.

At Giles’ curt nod of permission, Wesley reached for the button on his trousers.

“Wesley, really,” Giles snapped. “I’m flattered you’re so eager, but surely you haven’t forgotten that much in four days?”

“Sorry,” Wesley murmured. He ducked his head, but only to cover his tiny smile of satisfaction. He’d known Giles wouldn’t be able to resist correcting him.

Schooling his face into neutrality, he crossed his arms behind his back, grasping his forearms with either hand the way Giles had taught him, and shuffled forward on his knees so that he could reach the button with his mouth. He opened button and zipper with practiced ease. Tugging Giles’ boxers out of the way took slightly more effort. Giles’ cock hit him in the nose as it sprang free, and he stifled a giggle.

He sat back on his heels and looked at Giles again, waiting for a cue to continue. He’d done his part, gotten this started; now it was time for Giles to take over. Giles returned his gaze thoughtfully for a moment, then reached out and caressed Wesley’s cheek, his expression hardening into a brittle smile that promised all the dark things Wesley had been missing.

“Good boy,” Giles said, as he slid his hand into Wesley’s hair, urging him to his task. “Do this well, and I might reward you in kind.”

Wesley didn’t fight the anticipatory shiver that ran through him. Using his mouth to pleasure Wesley was a gift that Giles granted very rarely, and Wesley intended to do his best to earn it. Giles might have been the one who went away, but as Wesley swiped his tongue across the head of Giles’ cock, tasting the precome that had collected there, he felt like he’d come home.


End file.
